


Sway

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve still swinging his hips post serum because he's so used to having scoliosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

It’s not much, nothing more than a hitch up when his left foot swings forward.

But Bucky notices. Of course.

He doesn’t mention it right away, not until their first night camping in the forest, on their way back from the HYDRA base they’ve just blown to pieces. Steve’s on watch.

Bucky sneaks up behind him, places his hands on Steve’s hips to still him. He can feel Steve’s hand go to the gun on his belt. “No, sh, shh, it’s just me,” he breathes into Steve’s ear.

Steve lets out a long, low breath, and after a moment spins in Bucky’s arms to face him. “Don’t do that,” he snaps, his breath hot on Bucky’s face. “I could have shot you.”

“But you didn’t,” Bucky replies, nosing at Steve’s neck. Steve doesn’t move. “Did you know you still walk like little Steve?”

“What are you talking about,” Steve growls. Bucky can tell he’s not mad anymore, can tell by Steve’s palm against his chest.

Bucky’s not about to tell him, not about to give him the means to change it. “It’s how I know you’re really you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
